


Beyond Belief: Whimsy On the Rocks

by Annakie, Mansion



Series: Whimsy and Wry [2]
Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Beyond Belief, Extended TAH universe, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakie/pseuds/Annakie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansion/pseuds/Mansion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doyles are once again visited by a most unwelcome guest, and Sadie... Well, Sadie does what she does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Belief: Whimsy On the Rocks

 

K

I have returned, puny pickled meat bags!

SADIE

Oh, have you now?

FRANK

(sotto voce)

Sadie, do we know a luminescent pink being surrounded by halos of light?

SADIE

He seems familiar...? You would think that we would remember someone with such distinct features.

FRANK

To be fair, we are astonishingly good at forgetting things.

SADIE

Well, we do have a lot of help.

[SFX: CLINK!]

SADIE

Speaking of, would you care for a refill?

FRANK

Deeply and passionately.

SADIE

Darling, not with company around…

FRANK

Oh, right, this fellow. How do we know you again?

K

I have visited you in the past, in a span of eons beyond the time it has taken for your sub-par universe to rise from the dust of infinity!

SADIE

Oh! I recall now! It was last week-ish. And while I’m recalling things, I also remember the terms of your banishment. We just have to make you say something you’ve said before.

K

Incorrect, organ-sacks! Last time, I was banished TO your apartment, for it aligned with my point of origin in pan-dimensional space. But no longer! This time, I have come here on purpose just to mess you around some more, as is my ineffable and highly whimsical way. Because I have travelled here, you can only banish me by tricking me into saying something I’ve never said before.

FRANK

Even though we are both nigh blackout drunk at the moment, I still feel like that makes almost no sense.

K

Your laughable reality revolves within mine, you tri-dimensional dumbys! Do not try to comprehend it, lest you explode something in your thinking jelly!

SADIE

That explanation sounds like an unwieldy contrivance.

K

Oh, it is! I adore unwieldy contrivances. Not as much as fun and whimsy--my all time favorites--or interdimensional travel, but still, pretty great.

SADIE

Hmm. So we must make you say something you’ve never said before.

FRANK

Hold on a moment. You’ve already said all those things you’ve been saying? Even the pickled meat bags bit?

K

Oh yes! That is why I tell you freely of my only weakness. It is amusing for me to watch you attempt and fail.

SADIE

But surely there must be things you’ve never said before. There are ever so many words. For instance: Volcano. Paradox. Anaphylactic. Audit. Phantasmagoria. Ergonomic. Pensive. Triskaidekaphobia. Scarves. Effervescent. Argyle. Percussive. Swirl. Elementary. Barbeque. Concierge.

K

Said all of those. In that order.

SADIE

I was not finished! Tiramisu. Nephalem. Psychotropic. Fizz. Anemone. Trigonometry. Parboiled.

K

Been there, said that.

SADIE

Ribbon. Mesopotamia. Onyx. Eerie. Nadir. Bologna. Malefactor. Bifurcated. Thrifty. Anachronism.

K

Nope, nope and nope! All of the nopes!

SADIE

Erstwhile! Bassoon! Widdershins! Quixotic! Cosmonaut! Bioluminescent! RANCHO CUCAMONGA!

K

Ah! All of these words and so many more have passed the projection of lips upon the projection of a face that I wear so you mortals do not fall into a state of frothing madness upon glimpsing my true form! Also, even if I didn’t, you are just saying them, not making me say them. But you are good at lists.

SADIE

Oh, how sweet of you!

K

Oh no! You’ve banished me!

FRANK

How, exactly?

K

I’ve never said that before! About being good at lists! That’s not usually a thing! Goodbye, morrrrrrrtallllllllsssssssssssssss--

FRANK

Ah, you’ve done it again, Sadie. You’ve saved our skins from minor annoyance.

SADIE

The second worst kind of annoyance.

FRANK

Indeed. Shall we celebrate with a drink?

SADIE

Certainly not!

FRANK

Wha--Sadie!

SADIE

We shall celebrate with MANY drinks!

[SFX: CLINK!]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was mostly written by me, Mansion. With much help & encouragement from Annakie. We are an unstoppable force together, are we not? This idea of this came out of one of our epic fangirling-out emails and escalated via dare-based vectors. There was onus involved, too. It was a whole thing.
> 
> My truest regret in life is that I cannot make Paget Brewster and Paul F. Tompkins read all those words out loud.
> 
> Thanks to them, and to the Bens, as always!


End file.
